villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Orgodemir
Orgodemir is the main antagonist and final boss of Dragon Quest VII. Appearance Orgodemir resembles a blue centipede-like dragon with pairs of arms, horns, and wings. Rows of spikes decorate his head and his backside; he also exhibits three eyes, a huge exposed brain and a poisonous stinger on his rear end. When he's disguised, he resembles a blue-skinned handsome humanoid with white hair and a suit. Biography Orgodemir is the fiend responsible for sealing all lands from existence, except for the only landmass in the world, Estard. Most of his actions were carried out by his subordinates, who include demons, monsters and even innocent people who were tempted to join him and became such beings by sealing a deal to get their way. Past Orgodemir was once known as the Demon King, the main source of evil, he manipulated the world and its people hundreds of years ago to become mightier than The Almighty and to become the ruler and master of fates for all mortalkind. Orgodemir was a tactician, he plunged the various continents into darkness not by sheer power, but by sending eighteen of his underlings to pull some strings on the continent's settlements, and ultimately have people destroy its own civilization. Other times, they just made it so that people would lose all hope in The Almighty. These actions were likely carried out so that people would lose trust in The Almighty and only have those who would serve the demon king, survive. The Almighty and the Demon King had an epic clash that involved all of their forces, the legions for evil and the Holy Order of The Almighty. Sadly, Orgodemir had become so powerful that The Almighty began to suspect that He would not survive the bout, so He made the survivors of The Holy Order retreat to the Divine Shrine. As for His most trusted knight and follower, Sir Mervyn, who would have accompanied his master to the bitter end; The Almighty sealed him inside the Sizzling Stone for his own safety, so that he could finish the ordeal in the future. Just seconds later, The Almighty mustered all of His strength for the next attack, which would prove to be His last, but was unfortunately not enough to end Orgodemir. It is at this time that the Shrine of Mysteries, made by The Almighty Himself, would serve its final purpose and transported the party to this exact moment. Orgodemir had been weakened by the battle, and it was the perfect chance for the team to strike. After the hardest and longest battle the heroes had experienced so far, Orgodemir was defeated, swearing to return and take revenge. Present Now that Estard's neighbor continents had all been restored and the team had resurrected The Almighty thanks to the Roamers and having defeated Orgodemir in the past, a new order has emerged, dedicated to supervise the construction of a monument for the new world, its leaders, and its most influential people to receive The Almighty: The Cathedral of Light. Unfortunately. this all ends up being a part of Orgodemir's new scheme which seemed to dealt in making people worship him, and getting rid of everyone he considered a threat to his reign. What people believe to be the resurrected Almighty is, in reality, the Demon King in disguise and he uses this opportunity to banish the lands where the Four Spirits lied dormant. This included all people in them such as The Hero, Maribel, Ruff, and Aishe. Only Sir Mervyn managed to avoid the great sealing and he was able to help the party get hold of the sacred flame and power up the teleportals that would help them reach the spirit's resting places in order to wake them up. After every spirit is awakened, they are able to face the fake Almighty, and reveal that it was actually Orgodemir in disguise. This move apparently takes a lot of power from them; in their weakened state, the ruthless Demon King proceeds to finish them. He also goes on to reveal the Cathedral of Blight's true nature: The Cathedral of Blight. In this accursed place where monsters roam free and its passageways seem to reach the underworld and even connect to interdimensional dungeons, Orgodemir is able to make it into its new hideout and still govern over the world as a fearmonger, even making everyone in the Faraday region, disappear. Nevertheless, the heroes enters the Cathedral of Blight to fight Orgodemir for the last time, after a tough battle, they defeated Orgodemir, and the demon king's body started to fall apart as Orgodemir ultimately dies once and for all. With the death of Orgodemir, the Cathedral of Blight also collapse. Other appearances *Orgodemir appears as a legacy boss in Dragon Quest IX and can be battled if his map is obtained. *He can be obtained in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2 if Mortamor and an Alabast Dragon are synthesized together. *He's one of Nokturnus' finest warriors in Dragon Quest Battle Road Victory and the last opponent in the Dragon Quest VII story arc. Gallery Images Orgodemir.gif OrgodemirT.gif Orgodemir2.gif Orgodemir1.gif Orgodemir3.gif Orgodemir4.gif Orgodemir1.png|Orgodemir's first form in Dragon Quest Monsters: Battle Road Victory. Orgodemir2.png|Orgodemir's true form in Dragon Quest Monsters: Battle Road Victory. Orgodemir1MBV.jpg Orgodemir.jpg Orgodemir2MBV.jpg OrgodemirDQ9.png|Orgodemir in Dragon Quest IX. DQMorgodemir.png|Orgodemir in Dragon Quest Monsters Joker 2. orugodemila.jpg Orgodemircutscene.png|Orgodemir confronting the heroes in the 3DS version of the game. Orgodemir3DS.png Orgodemir-2 3DS.png DQMBRV_-_Hero_-_V_against_Orgodemir.jpg Screenshot_2020-02-03-17-11-11-969.jpeg Screenshot_2020-02-03-17-49-17-972.jpeg|Orgodemir's death Videos Dragon Quest VII - Symphonic Suite - 118 - Orgo Demila|"Orgo Demila" Symphonic Navigation Category:Demon Category:God Wannabe Category:Dragon Quest Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Status Dependent on Version Category:Arrogant Category:Control Freaks Category:Hegemony Category:Evil from the Past Category:Cheater Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Egotist Category:Defilers Category:Mastermind Category:Conspirators Category:Harbingers Category:Charismatic Category:Archenemy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Extravagant Category:Wrathful Category:Trickster Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Monster Master Category:Magic Category:Dragons Category:Satan Category:Cataclysm Category:Oppressors Category:Vengeful Category:Mongers Category:Sadists Category:Master Orator Category:Murderer Category:Monarchs Category:Strategic Category:Opportunists Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Possessor Category:Leader Category:Sophisticated Category:Successful Category:Usurper Category:Muses Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Supremacists